The Dark Side
by MagicalImli
Summary: Minato ha sido víctima de un castigo de unos aldeanos de la lluvia gracias a los malos tratados con Konoha. Desde aquel hecho demuestra ser una persona oscura e retorcida ante todos. Pero aún así a pesar de su posición alguién logra tocar su corazón. / Este fic participa en la actividad de "Amigo Secreto 2015-2016" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas
1. Prólogo

_*Traga profundo* No es una prueba , no es una prueba_

 **Hola gente linda! mucho tiempo sin escribir y ahora ha llegado mi momento *_***

 **Primero que nada gracias por comentar en "Venganza mal ejecutada" y por sus favs me hacen feliche!**

 **Segundo... este es un fic especial ¿Por que?**

 **¡Porque es de mi gran amigo secreto!**

 **Y mi amiga secreta es...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasu Love Forever *aplausos y muchos corazones***

 **Hermosaaa! Un gusto hacer fics para ti un gran placer en serio! Ahora gracias a ti me gusta la pairiring nunca he hecho ni había pensado en ella! te preguntaras de que pairing hablo...**

 **bueno mejor leamos tu pedido :3**

 _ **"Mi primer deseo es: Un minatoxsakura romance, rated M y con un bueen lemmon, me encantaria ver a un minato ooc con una personalidad retorcida y algo oscura pero que de alguna manera se justifique, lo dejo a eleccion alguna droga o lo que quieran, pero que sea consensuado o almenos termine siendolo jaja y que se de dentro del mundo ninja. Onesho o long fic lo dejo a eleccion."**_

 **Sasu linda ponte cómoda porque si! te hice tu gran Minasaku :3 Me gusto como hice a Minato no se que te parezca y espero que te agrade mucho me siento super nerviosa para ser sincera**

 _*piensa* No es una prueba , no es una prueba !_

 **Primeras vez que trabajo con Minato y a Sakura solamente la he trabajado para hacer yuri xDD asi que de tu opinion vale este fic y espero que te agrade de corazón.**

 **Feliz Navidad Sasu Love Forever!**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son obra maestra de Kishi no mios. Pero si la historia. Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Capitulos:** Son 5 (juju contando al prólogo )

 **Advertencia** : Lemmon , Ooc y muerte de personaje.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En una cueva desolada muy lejos de la aldea de la Hoja a plena luz de luna, se podía ver como un hombre anciano entraba junto con un joven de estructurada contextura y muy pálido. Dentro de ella, un hombre ya casi anciano estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando las palmas de las manos en significado de querer recibir algo. El anciano mayor entregó un sobre y miró de soslayo a su acompañante para que le entregase un pergamino.

—¡Danzo, que glorioso sobre!—lo olfatea.

—Viene todo el dinero que ustedes querían. Minato se ha asegurado de que todo esté ahí, así que estén seguros de que esta todo.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Oh Danzo!—el hombre estaba tan emocionado por lo que acababa de recibir que al abrir el pergamino rió fuertemente.

—Ruroi. Espero que con esto puedan estar conformes con nuestro servicio.

—Claro. Ahora—dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo otro sobre—aqui esta tu parte. ¡Muy buen provecho!

Danzo miró a Sai, su acompañante con una ceja alzada al ver la fuerte euforia con la que su socio respondía y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Danzo—dijo Ruroi—Si esto es de mentira tu Hokage las va a pagar.

Danzo sonrió al escuchar esto y Sai lo miró.

—Trato es un trato—dijo marchándose junto con el muchacho.

Danzo estando mas lejos de la cueva sonrió a Sai quien lo miró fijamente.

—¿Esta todo bien Danzo-sama?

—Esta bien. Todo muy bien.

—¿Minato-sama lo sabe?—preguntó Sai.

— ¿Para que? Es más entretenido así.

Sai se limitó a mirar hacia el frente con semblante indiferente.

Por el frente de ellos apareció un ninja encubierto cortandoles la pasada.

—Danzo está todo hecho—confirmó al ver el sobre de Danzo—Quiero mi paga.

—¡Pero que ansioso!—de sus ropas sacó un gran saco de oro y se las entregó—Gracias por participar en este engaño Anbu de la lluvia.

El Anbu no respondió y en un segundo desapareció.

—¿Danzo-sama?—preguntó Sai algo confuso.

—Ninguna palabra a nadie—ordenó a Sai mirándole con ímpetu.

Sai solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza para luego seguir ían como comenzaba amanecer y comenzaron a apresurarse a llegar a su destino que era Konoha.

* * *

 **Cortito pero necesario...después entenderan ajjaja Bueno a seguir con el siguiente n_n**


	2. El demonio negro

**El demonio negro**

 _En la oscuridad total y el cansancio , y a lo mas audaz de sus sentidos logró escuchar una voz muy familiar, que le recordó de inmediato una canción._

 _"Estrellita donde estas...Me pregunto quien seras"_

 _"No, no puede ser ella" comenzó a pensar después de un rato._

 _"Estrellita donde estas. Me pregunto quién serás"_

 _¿O si?_

 _Esta vez reacciono y sintió la voz pero hablando otra cosa muy distinta._

 _—Aqui estas mi Naruto, al fin._

 _Naruto pensó que debió de ser su imaginación, a lo lejos se escuchaba como lo llamaban insistentemente._

 _—¡Ya levantate Naruto!._

 _"¿Será?-pensó Naruto._

 _¿Será esa la voz?_

 _Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos, al parecer escuchaba su nombre. Lo que no sabía era si era un pensamiento suyo o una voz real que se escuchaba a lo lejos._

 _—¡Naruto ven acá!_

 _Le sonó muy familiar, abrió sus ojos y vió el lugar, se encontraba en un ambiente neutro. Estaba acostado en un piso blanco. Se levantó y miró hacia su alrededor. No sabía en dónde estaba y el lugar le comenzó a incomodar._

 _—¡Naruto!—la voz se hacía más real y sus ojos comenzaron a buscarla. Dentro la nada en la que se encontraba logró vislumbrar a lo lejos un cuerpo._

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _—¿Ya me viste?— La voz le sonaba muy familiar y comenzaba a hablarle con bastante confianza._

 _—¿Q-Quién anda ahí?— preguntó._

 _—¡No me temas- dattebane!— soltó una sonora risa._

 _"¡¿Dattebane?!"_

 _El rubio se acercó rápidamente más al cuerpo y abrió grandemente sus ojos. Logró divisar a una mujer de una muy larga cabellera roja, vestía una blusa crema y por encima tenía puesto un vestido verde , y llevaba puesta sus sandalias azules. Tenía una mirada azul vivaz y una sonrisa de total ternura. Corrió lo mas rápido hacia ella conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Era ella y la tenía nuevamente. Quería decirle unas cuantas cosas: como un gracias por todo o un último te quiero, besarla y contar el tiempo pasado. Era ella ; su madre._

 _—¡¿Madre?!— exclamó._

 _Kushina, estaba hincada en el piso y tenía sus manos entre sus muslos. Al llegar Naruto e hincarse , Kushina tocó su hombro._

 _—No llores amor, sigo en ti —le decía acariciando su mejilla con su otra mano._

 _Naruto comenzó a llorar desoladamente._

 _—Cuida de tu padre, el a veces es algo torpe tú sabes— se rió brevemente y mostró su dedo indice — . Sé responsable también. Recuerda siempre ser leal a tu aldea, a tus amigos y por sobretodo a tí mismo. Pero aún más importante... nunca dejes tu camino ninja-ttebane— dijo en tono animado empuñando sus puños y sonriendo ampliamente para luego acariciar la mejilla de su hijo._

 _—M-Madre...— Naruto comenzó a tartamudear— yo no quería que..._

 _Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y no sabía por donde empezar, Kushina miró compasiva a su hijo y acaricio su cabello._

 _—Calla hijo mío — dijo abrazándolo fuertemente—. Tú no estas solo._

 _Kushina acarició la cabellera de su hijo nuevamente y la besó volviendo a verle._

 _—Recuerda hijo, cuida de tu padre-ttebane — al decir eso en tono agradable soltó a Naruto, sonrió con ternura y la imagen se comenzó a alejar._

 _—¡Madre! — Naruto estiró su mano para alcanzarla, pero la imagen se hacía cada vez más lejana—¡Aún no por favor! —De repente el entorno se vuelve oscuro y Kushina_

 _desaparece totalmente—¡MADRE!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El despertador sonó y Naruto con pereza se sobo los ojos y lo tomo. Notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos .

 _"¿Lloré?"_

Se sentó en la cama y vió con desgano por la cortina el día , soltó un bostezo y se dispuso a pararse.

Recordó su actual sueño, ya estaba cansado de las apariciones con sus conocidos cada vez que morían, siempre era lo peculiar de el y ya le incomodaba. La última vez vio a Itachi caminando sobre la punta de un acantilado. Estaba abriendo los brazos y comenzando a deshacer su cuerpo soltando una variedad de cuervos. El suelo de aquel acantilado eran protuverantes espinas y gente putrefacta muerta, mucha sangre en el piso y se veía una fuerte neblina.

Intentando dejar el mal recuerdo se lava la cara e intenta sonreír a el espejo. Pero la sonrisa le fue inútil.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su padre leyendo el diario. Tenía su desayuno servido. Al divisarlo Minato negó con su cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Buenos días dormilón— dijo soltando una risa.

—Buenas—dijo sin ánimo sentándose a comer. Minato notó el ánimo de su hijo y se comenzó a preocupar.

—Y...¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?—lo miraba perceptivo.

—Voy a juntarme con Sakura-chan. Al menos un momento de alegría—respondió Naruto mascando pan.

Minato dejó de ver el diario e dirigió la mirada a la ventana con cierto melancolía.

—Sé que te duele la muerte de tu madre...

—Soñé con ella—le interrumpió— y me dijo que no estaba solo. Ella estaba en mí.

Minato se acercó a su hijo dedicándole una confortable mirada y tocándole el hombro.

—Naruto, ambos estamos contigo en todos los modos , nunca nos separaremos. Estaremos siempre dentro tuyo.

Naruto estaba callado y pensativo con la mirada posada en la mesa.

—Mira , piensa que tu chakra nos tiene a ambos y esta Kurama también. No estés desamparado.

El rubio se paró sin comer nada más y se dirigió a la salida.

—Padre...- dijo sin voltearse— ¿La podré ver? ¿Podré estar con ella?

—Ya estas con ella , y siempre será así Naruto— le sonrió tiernamente.

Naruto se mordió el labio y empuñó sus manos intentando reprimir una lágrima. La realidad es que el quería verle en carne y hueso, eso de verla solo en los sueños lo hacía sufrir.

Fijó su mirada a la puerta se despidió de su padre y cerro sin ganas la portezuela.

Hace pocos días Kushina había sido asesinada por personas desconocidas, la secuestraron y la encontraron muerta muy cerca de la entrada a la aldea. Al parecer querían el fuerte chakra de su interior, ya que su estómago estaba sin el sello y mas aún, estaba calcinada. Se dieron el lujo de quemar el cuerpo luego de extraer su bijuu. Nadie sabía la razón, pero estaban rumoreando y sacando conclusiones que estaban coludidos con los akatsukis o otras organizaciones que intentaban sacar bijus.

Minato se juró no mostrar lágrima y ser el ejemplo para Naruto, pero la realidad es que estaba acabado al igual que su hijo. Demostrar ser un padre ejemplar le resultaba lo suficientemente duro como para soportarlo para si toda la vida. No tenía alguna persona de extrema confianza aparte de Kushina. Y más encima se sentía ya culpable por lo de Naruto como para contarle sus líos.

Se quedó pensando un tiempo mirando desde la ventana. Luego se puso un delantal, siguió su rutina diaria: limpiar la cocina, para luego irse a trabajar.

 **.OoOooO**

En las afueras de la aldea se veían llegar a unos hombres de la aldea de la lluvia. Estaban vestidos con grandes y largos trajes negros, con turbantes pequeños y dejando ver su larga cabellera. Tenían un pañuelo negro cubriendo sus bocas . Todos menos el líder quien estaba con el pelo largo e suelto y se dejaba ver libremente un gran bigote y barba desteñida. Traían los ojos muy delineados y aretes en todas sus orejas. En tropa corrían rápidamente y en sus ojos se lograba ver la rabia.

Al topar con la puerta, Izumo y Kotetsu se antepusieron en la pasada con rapidéz y alerta.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Y porqué vienen en son de guerra?— preguntó a la defensiva Kotetsu.

—Queremos hablar con su Hokage— dijo furioso el principal de el grupo.

—El Hokage no permite la entrada sin antes ser avisado. ¿Vienen por una misión?— preguntó Izumo inquieto.

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y el principal garabateo.

—¡¿No nos quieren dejar entrar?! Pués bien. Hotaru haz lo tuyo— dijo mirando por el ravillo de el ojo al hombre.

Uno de ellos sacó un pequeño saco y de el lanzó un polvo dorado hacia los guardias y la entrada, haciendo que todos se paralizaran y entraran en profundo sueño.

—¡Vamos!—dijo el principal a su tropa haciendo seña con el brazo. De repente todos comenzaron a transformarse en gente de la aldea y a caminar corrientemente hacia la torre.

Llegando a la torre Hotaru sacó nuevamente el pequeño saco lanzandolo a los guardias. Y así a todos hasta llegar a la oficina de el Hokage entrando de golpe maldiciendo su nombre.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!—preguntó parándose de su escritorio alterado Minato.

—¡Ya no queremos tu falsedad Hokage!—bufó el líder.

—¿Qué?— Minato estaba extrañado.

—Deja de hacerte la víctima. Sabemos que tú nos estas estafando y tu aldea las va a pagar—dijo Hotaru furioso.

—No entiendo nada—miró perplejo a todos.

—Tú eres un estafador. Mandas a tus hombres que nos de dinero falso por todas nuestros tratados clandestinos—dijo nuevamente el líder lleno de rabía.

—¿Tratado clandestino?—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— . Yo juro que no sé de que hablan.

 _"No será que...sean los de el consejo_ " dudaba ante este pensamiento, pero también siempre había desconfiado de sus compañeros. Nunca fueron de su completa confianza, desde que fue Hokage.

—Hable. Sigua hablando Hokage— dijo comenzando a crear salíba en su boca. De repente escupió un líquido negro e hizo un movimiento de manos extraño. Luego mostró sus palmas que estaban negras y las extendió.

—Justu de el demonio negro.

De sus manos salieron agujas negras y se dirigieron al cuerpo de Minato quien no procesó nada de lo que hizo ya que estaba impactado por la situación. Al cubrirlo con el tinte, el cuerpo se tornó negro y sus ojos amarillos. Comenzó a gritar y a convulsionar en el suelo por unos minutos hasta que el negro en su piel se absorbió en un simple pequeño tatuaje que quedó en su nuca y sus ojos se volvieron algo oscuros. Se paró lentamente e con dificultad, se separo un poco de piernas y quedó mirando fijamente al techo por un momento para luego tocar sus cienes con su mano y ver a sus contrincantes penetrantemente.

—No nos puedes hacer daño, estás a nuestra merced Hokage-sama—dijo riendo el hombre.

—Muy bien hecho Ruroi-sama, excelente como líder—dijo otro de el grupo.

Carcajeando arrogantemente Ruroi hizo un nuevo juego de movimiento de manos y pronunció otro justu haciendo desaparecer a toda la tropa.

* * *

Naruto se dirijió a la casa de Sakura con la mirada cabizbaja. Había comprado un ramo de flores rosas y las mantenía desanimadamente en su mano. Siguió caminado derecho hasta que una voz femenina que decía su nombre lo desconcentró.

Se giró a verla , venía desde una casa y notó que se pasó de su destino . Era Sakura que le saludaba desde su ventana. Rápidamente Naruto se devolvió y la esperó en su puerta.

Sakura abrió la puerta y le dedicó una amorosa mirada. Al ver la triste mirada de su amigo se preocupó.

—Veo que aún no estas bien—colocó su mano sobre su omóplato y le sonrío dulcemente mientras caminaban— Pero hoy debemos animarnos.

—Sakura-chan...No sabes lo que siente perder a una madre.

—Pero piensa que esta en tí. Tu madre y tu padre son capaces de vivir en tí aunque ellos mueran. Lo sabes Naruto.

—Tú y mi padre dicen lo mismo—dijo sonriendo por lo bajo.

—Bueno Minato-sama es una persona ejemplar. Deberías de creerle, como padre debe de ser admirable—dijo con ligera emoción y sonrojo.

—Tú siempre lo has querido. Nunca eh visto una queja tuya sobre mi padre—dijo sin quitar la mirada del suelo y sonriendo ligeramente.

Sakura se tensó.

—Bueno...pues...No creas que sienta algo en específico por el. Es que es el Hokage y da el ejemplo después de todo.

—Te gustan los hombres ilustres—dijo mirándola y acercando su cara a la a ella— Te pillé.

Sakura alejó su cuerpo de el intimidada ,seguía sonrojada , frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos adelantandolo por centímetros.

—Naruto no creas estupideces.Tú sabes mi único amor por Sasuke-kun. Aún estoy esperando a que vuelva a la aldea.

—¡¿Y yo no puedo entrar en tu corazón?! —dijo desesperado.

Sakura paró un segundo para alcanzarlo y luego le siguió cruzándose de brazos .

—Naruto, por dios ¿Cuántas veces con el mismo tema? ¡Ya basta!—dijo nuevamente entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Siguieron caminando derecho hasta que Sakura paró de repente y entró a un negocio. Naruto al ver el nombre de el negocio no se percató que era el donde siempre entraba. Eso significaba la profunda tristeza que llevaba.

Sakura salió e invitó a Naruto a entrar, y cuando este lo hizo lo estaban todos esperando. Al parecer querían darle un buen día y distracción. Sakura había echo el evento y estaba decidída en sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo. Tocó el hombro del rubio e lo invitó a sentarse.

El vendedor amablemente le ofreció el mejor ramen , mientras todos conversaban animadamente dirigiendo una amigable charla al invitado. Naruto sonrió y juntó sus manos para agradecer la comida.

Al terminar de comer todos se dirigieron a la casa de el rubio y jugaron Shōgi por un rato. Apostando dinero y perdiendo contra Shikamaru como era lo habitual. Al terminar Naruto se quejó e hizo drama por perder y terminó por Shikamaru llevarse la mitad de su mesada . Luego se quedaron conversando un buen rato hasta que se hizo tarde. A la hora de despedida Naruto muy contento , casi olvidaba darle el ramo de flores a Sakura que tuvo consigo todo el día. Fue cuando la llamó y esta se quedo a verlo, junto con los demás.

—¿Tienen que ver todos?—dijo achinando sus ojos.

—Veo cierto cortejéo aquí—dijo Ino molestosamente— Esas flores. Esa cara sonrojada. Esa cara de incomodidad hacia nosotros. Me huele a algo.

—Cállate Ino puerca—dijo mostrándose cómicamente molesta Sakura.

—No somos de su incumbencia en este momento—dijo Shino.

—No somos de su imcumbencia —dijo Kiba.

—Fue lo mismo que dije recién—le recalcó Shino— ¿No me oíste?

—Este Naruto no va a descansar hasta que Sakura este entre sus brazos—rió el pelicafe.

" _No no me escuchó_." pensó Shino.

—¡Cállate perro! ¿Quieren dejarnos en paz con Sakura-chan? —dijo molesto el rubio.

—Es que ni si quiera sé de que quieres hablar. ¿De dónde viene ese ramo?—dijo incredula Sakura.

—De eso quiero hablar.

"Naruto-kun" se angustió Hinata.

—Yo los espero afuera. Voy a ver las nubes—dijo con los brazos en en su nuca dejando el lugar Shikamaru.

—Yo te acompaño, comeré papas fritas —le siguió por detrás Chouji.

—Bueno esto es algo típico pero personal así que los espero afuera. Vamos Lee, Neji—dijo Ten Ten tomandolos por los brazos a ambos y jalandolos hacia afuera ya que ya veía que Lee armaba un lío.

—¡Tenten no me jales!—reclamaba Neji.

—¡Sakura-san!—lloraba acercándose a Sakura Lee.

—¡Basta Lee!—le retaba Ten Ten jalandolo mas fuerte.

Al irse la mayoría ya mas seguro Naruto mostro el ramo.

—¿Qué tanto lío por el ramo?—dijo Sakura con duda.

—Es para tí—dijo.

—¿Eso es la gran conversación que querías tener conmigo?

—S-Sakura-chan...—se sonrojo al maximo— Tú...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Shino que estaban por detrás se quedaron perplejos. Sakura además de estar incómoda se sentía culpable y se entristecío.

—Naruto...yo—se llevó la mano al pecho y bajó la mirada. No sabía como no herirle y se sentía muy culpable. Naruto nunca fue su opción y eso le dolía.

—¿Qué me dices? —dijo con inquietud—Tu sabes que por ti hago de todo—ante eso sonrió ladinamente.

Sakura se sonrojó se puso tensa e mas inquieta y su corazon estaba acelerado. No miró a Naruto sino al suelo y saco su voz tartamudeando.

—N-Naruto...¿Por que me haces esto? No puedo...Lo siento—dijo mirándolo tímidamente—Sabes el por que... a pesar de que eres una gran persona ... aun lo amo.

A Naruto se le vino el mundo abajo. De una sonrissa pasó a una angustia. Bajó el brazo donde tenía el ramo, como si de la nada no tuviera vida y con tristeza miró el suelo.

—Lo lamento ...Yo te quiero...

—Pero como amigo—dijo adivinando la ultima frase con conformidad—de todos modos tu aun lo seras para mi. No te preoucpes.

Sakura no quiso seguir con la conversación y se retiró rápidamente excusándose por los regaños de su madre. Los demás siguieron a Sakura, excepto Hinata que lo quedo viendo con tristeza al pobre rubio que estaba con su corazon hecho pedazos . Naruto la miró con la tristeza mas fuerte que pudo ver la peliazul.

—N-Naruto-kun—dijo nerviosa.

—Que verguenza que veas esto—dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes por mí—dijo en suave tono.

—Creo que nunca seré correspondido.

—No debes decaer. Tú...esto—puso su mano en su boca y miró al suelo sonrojada—vas a corresponder a alguien algún día.

Naruto le sonrió débilmente y se acercó a ella.

—¿Las quieres?—ofreciéndole las flores.

—¡¿Eh?!—Hinata se quedó perpleja y prendió más sus mejillas.

—Es un gracias —dijo sacando fuerzas para sonreír ampliamente.

—Gracias—las cogió tímidamente con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas rojas y se despidió sin sacar la mirada a la de él. Quien la miró muy agradecido.

Al despedirse de Hinata, Naruto cierra la puerta y su estómago inmediatamente comienza a rugir. Respira hondo y medita un poco lo que acababa de suceder. Ya Naruto llegó a pensar en esto alguna vez , pero con tanto tiempo no creía que esto pasaría ahora. Cerró sus ojos y le dió una nueva sonrisa en forma de fuerza para seguir adelante. Con un semblante feliz Naruto recuerda que tiene hambre , prepara el hervidor y abre una taza de ramen. Luego de que se mezclaran e calentaran con el agua, Naruto los llevó al sofá y prendió el televisor mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y sacaba la chaqueta quedando solo en camisa e boxers. Se sentó e comió su ramen para luego al terminar dejarlo en el suelo e quedarse acostado viendo televisor. Al poco rato le baja el sueño y se queda dormido.

 **OoOoOo**

Minato salió de su sala y ve a todos los guardias y trabajadores en el suelo. Sin importarle mucho sigue hacia adelante, caminando sin un solo gesto en su rostro y con una mirada sonámbula. Bajó al centro de la ciudad y la gente le comenzó a saludar amablemente, pero el no demostró ninguna reacción a ello y era indiferente. Por entre la gente se ve a los amigos de Naruto caminar separándose cada uno a su hogar quedando Sakura sola. Iba a doblar a su casa hasta que vió a Minato y se acercó algo algo frenética a saludarlo.

-¡Minato-sama!¡Gusto de verlo a estas horas!¡Que tenga una buena noch...

Sakura se tragó a si misma al ver como Minato pasaba por su lado ignorándola completamente.

El hombre llegó a su hogar y vió a su hijo durmiendo a pierna suelta en medio de el sofá viendo televisión. Ve a su derecha y entra directamente a su cuarto cerrando sin delicadeza su puerta.

* * *

 **He aquí Minato siendo un diablo! ajajjaja xD ok no, pero ya está en modo dark n_n como lo querías amiguita :3**

 **Siguiente Cap coming soon!**


	3. Confesión en una batalla

**Confesión en una batalla**

Naruto se despertó por la luz del sol que cubría toda su cara y se vio acostado en el sillón. Además vió el televisor prendido , la cena tirada en el suelo donde lo había dejado anoche, la cocina sucia y sin lavar nada y a el vestido de la misma forma que se quedó dormido; en boxers y camiseta.

Se paró algo inquieto y revisó la casa en general, se dío cuenta que todo quedó exactamente como lo vio la última vez. Naruto se preguntó dónde estaba su padre.

Minato siempre fue un hombre bastante hacendoso , responsable y siempre muy disciplinado en sus actos y a Naruto le extrañó que todo estuviese así.

 _"A lo mejor, le fue muy mal ayer_ " pensó.

Fue a su cuarto y vió la hora; eran las 9:00 am.

Desesperado se vistió y colocó su bandana. Fue a la cocina y de los platos sucios sacó un pocillo y calentó el hervidor.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su padre y notó que este estaba con llave. Forcejeó la puerta y ocupó una moneda para abrirla. Al entrar Naruto se quedó con atónito al ver el cuarto intacto y vacío.

" _¿Viejo?_ " se preguntó.

Naruto se dió media vuelta y logró ver de repente a Minato detrás suyo tomando una taza de té.

— Hola —dijo Naruto en tono gruñón.

— Hey—le saluda Minato.

— ¿Hey? ¿No ves como esta todo? ¿Acaso no te fue bien?

— Ese es un problema mío—dijo dando un sorbo a su té—Mejor preocupate de los tuyos.

— ¿¡Cómo que no es mi asunto!? Claro que es asunto mío. Soy tu hijo me preocupas como tu cuando yo tengo los míos —lo ultimo lo dijo alzando la voz.

— ¿Enserio?—ladeo una sonrisa —¿Te preocupa? Pués entonces ayúdame, partiendo por limpiar esto—su mano hizo referencia a toda la casa.

— Actúas raro desde ahora—dijo sin quitar su semblante a la defensiva.

— Que no deje las cosas echas y que no me interesa hablarte es algo que no tiene nada de raro. Ahora déjame tranquilo que me voy a trabajar—dijo llevandose todo el té a la boca de golpe.

— Estas de mala — dijo molesto y con desgano.

De repente sintió como Minato dejó fuertemente la taza en el mesón. Naruto lo miró molesto y de inmediato Minato le dirigió una mirada que transmitía tanta furia que Naruto se quedó impávido.

Minato se dirigió a la salida sin decir una palabra y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

Naruto con incertidumbre se quedó viendo la puerta y vió la hora.

No tengo tiempo para esto, pero sera un caso mas—dijo dirigiéndose a su ramen y sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojos. Juntando sus manos dichosamente dijo —: ¡Muchas gracias por la comida!

Los días pasaron y todo seguía exactamente igual. Minato con el mismo humor y personalidad, Naruto a la defensiva y los aldeanos mostrándose amables con el Hokage para que este se comportara antipático y indiferente. Ya Naruto comenzaba a dudar ¿que pasaba con su padre? Lo notaba muy extraño, no siempre era así. De hecho eran demasiadas pocas las veces que estaba así y no eran días seguidos. Esto le preocupaba por sobremanera, pero no lo quiso hacer notar. Por otra parte estaba Sakura , quien sufría por el repentino cambio de Minato. Le pasaban muchas dudas por su mente.

Un día, Sakura estaba sacudiendo los muebles de su cuarto ya que Mebuki se lo había ordenado. Se había puesto un delantal blanco y una pañoleta de el mismo color y estaba con el plumero tosiendo todo el kilo de polvo que tenia en cada mueble. Abrió la ventana y sacudió el paño y se dio cuenta de los pequeños grupos que se habían formados en las calles : estaban murmurando algo. Sakura visualizó mejor la escena y sacó la cabeza a la ventana viendo a Minato pasar rápido e imponente por la calle , paró un segundo y ladeo el rostro subiendo la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de Sakura. La miraba con seriedad y con el ceño fruncido. Sakura en un segundo se sintió inquieta y saco su cuerpo de la ventana. Volvió cuidadosamente a verlo , pero él ya no estaba.

" _Esa mirada"_ , se preocupó.

Puso su mano en su pecho, su corazon actuaba solo y queria hablar con Naruto. Nunca había visto a Minato en ese aspecto y circunstancia. Le preocupo la directa preocupación de la gente y como se estaban acostumbrando a aislarse al solo verlo. No era el Hokage que conocía.

Se saco su delantal y su pañoleta y dejo las cosas como quedaron. Estaba más que segura que Naruto sabría de algo.

Corriendo hacia la casa de el rubio visualizó a un hombre de edad de la rama ANBU pasando escondido y desapercibido entre la gente junto con la mano derecha de el Hokage que se dirigían hacia un lugar desconocido. Sakura lo comenzó a seguir olvidándose por un momento de el interrogatorio con Naruto y caminó silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Los ancianos entraron a un bosque que Sakura desconocía y en la entrada había una casa oculta entre los árboles. Ellos entraron y cerraron la portezuela.

Sakura sentía que algo extraño pasaba al ver a la mano derecha de Minato con un hombre como el. No lo conocía , pero si había escuchado muy malos comentarios de el y que no era una persona exactamente de confiar. Sigilosamente se esconde entre los arbustos que estaba pegado a la pared de la casa escuchando por un hueco vacío entre la ventana.

—Actúa muy extraño, es irreconocible—dijo una anciana mujer.

—Dudamos de el completamente, no ha hecho ningún acuerdo todavía con los de la lluvia— dijo otro anciano—.

—Debe haber algo fuera de el plan. Me extraña que este todo asi...Quiza— el hombre ANBU miro hacia la ventana pensativo y Sakura se oculto asustada— alguien nos quiere delatar y han ocupado a Minato de rehen... Su mirada no es la misma.

—¿Quién podrá ser?— a la anciana le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío por el cuerpo.

—No lo creo Danzo-sama. Nadie sabe de nosotros. Ni el—dijo el anciano mayor.

—Al que se entere de nuestros secretos sera ejecutado de inmediato. Nadie debe saber, están advertidos—no termino de hablar cuando sintieron un sonido entre la ventana, como si tratase de algo que saliese de aquel arbusto y de manera muy fuerte. Sakura asustada y histérica se escondió lo más lejos de la casa: en un árbol detrás de ella. Danzo vio desde la ventana de donde provenía el sonido y vio a una ardilla que estaba saliendo de el arbusto. Enfadado entro nuevamente.

" _Algo se traen ellos, Minato-sama esta entre sus problemas...No dejare que esto se quede asi"_ apresurada salio de el bosque y se dirigió a la casa de Naruto.

 **OoOoO**

Minato estaba en la cúspide de la torre . Estaba sosteniendo un cuerpo, elevandolo desde el cuello con su mano y apretando fuertemente. Ladeo una sonrisa y soltó el cuerpo que dejó de moverse. Sus ojos estaban amarillos y su rostro negro. Desde lo más adentro de su mente comenzó a ver a sus jefes.

 _"Bien hecho Hokage-sama, mataste al intruso que interrumpió nuestra conversación. Eres aplicado después de todo_ " río el hombre. " _Escucha: tienes que matar a Danzo, no nos da buena espina. Que sea una muerte sufrida, sabemos que tu eres el relampago amarillo, nada te detendra. Tambien despide a tus aliados. A todos, gracias a ellos estamos sufriendo. Y por ultimo...debes de aliarnos con los ANBUS de Konoha, nuestra aldea debe enriquecer su fama...Nos fallas, y mueres"_

" _Entendido_ " pensó Minato.

Lanzó el cuerpo entre el bosque y entro al interior de la torre. De repente sintió que el cuerpo entero se volvió negro y cayó convulsionando de nuevo. Minato sintió como el color de su piel se vuelve ácido y como el tatuaje se agrandó.

—A-yu-da—suplicó agónicamente estirando un brazo y abriendo la mano rápidamente , para luego volver al estado poseído. Se levantó e sentó, miró la fotografía de Naruto bebé fijamente mientras sentía su mente desatar ciertos recuerdos. Pero una neblina negra los borró y metió a un ser extraño que le miraba con imponencia.

Nuevamente salió hacia el gran balcón y esta vez saltó hacia las rocas de Hokage , pasando por ellas para luego perderse entre el bosque.

 **oOoOoO**

—¡Naruto!— grito Sakura golpeando fuertemente la puerta de su casa. Naruto abrió la puerta con espanto y Sakura entró sin siquiera saludarlo—¡Tu padre! Minato-sama esta en problemas.

—¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?—preguntó incrédulo el rubio. Sakura caminó mas adentro dándole la espalda al chico.

—Escuche que están planeado algo a sus espaldas...Me huele a alguna fechoría—Sakura al tan solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel. Con desesperación se dirigió nuevamente hacia Naruto— ¡Naruto debemos hacer algo!

—¡Sakura-chan cálmate! Mi padre sabe enfrentarlo—dijo confiado— De seguro los derrotara.

—Danzo...¿Lo conoces?

Naruto abrió grandemente sus ojos.

—¡¿Lo conoces Naruto?!—Sakura se sorprendió al meneo positivo de su cabeza—Pues el es quien esta planeando todo. El y la mano derecha de Minato-sama.

—¡Debes de estarme bromeando!—exclamó sorprendido.

oOoOoO

—Homura-sama el Hokage no esta en su puesto—exclamó un miembro de trabajo que venia desde la torre. — Las puertas de el balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y el Hokage no estaba. Ya hay muchas sospechas que algo extraño sucede.

—Esto es el punto final—exclamó furioso parándose de su silla—¡¿Que estas esperando?! Llama a la formación ANBU. Vamos por el.

Minato por otro lado estaba corriendo rápidamente entre el bosque mientras sentía en su cuerpo otra vez ese ácido carcomer su piel. Paró un minuto y respiró hondo, el dolor era insoportable y tomó de sus cabellos abriendo enormemente sus ojos. Filosamente escuchó pasos y kunais volando y saltó dando giros con sus piernas derribandolos todos.

De los árboles salieron una variedad de ANBUS disparando una serie de kunais y shurikens de distintos tamaños, un jutsu de fuego revienta en la tierra dejando expeler un humo espeso cortandole la vista al rubio Hokage. Los ANBUS aprovecharon la ocasión para atacar y se unieron, pero Minato siente todo los movimientos y logra esquivarlos con gran agilidad. Tres de ellos lanzaron sus jutsus al mismo tiempo y de distinto tipo: de fuego, de agua y de viento, de manera muy rápida produciendo una explosión. Pero al despejarse no ven a Minato. De el aire vieron un kunai con explosivos que se clavó en el suelo explotando y un cuerpo que golpeó a la velocidad de la luz a cada ANBU dejándolos en el suelo.

Los otros ANBUS hicieron un escudo transparente porque descubrieron que Minato venía a atacar con un gran Rasengan espacio tiempo, que hizo que rebotara a todos los escudos intentando recaer en el mismo hombre. Hasta que un grito femenino que provino desde el cielo, retumbó en la tierra trayendo consigo a una mujer que derribó el suelo creando un gran bloque y a un chico que contraatacó el ataque contra el mismo.

—¡Ninjas de la Hoja! ¡Basta de tonterías!— dijo uno de ellos.

—Dejen a mi padre en paz—dijo Naruto furioso.

Mientras tanto Sakura tomo a Minato de la mano y lo sacó del escándalo. Minato impactado miro fijamente a Sakura sin decir una palabra.

Sakura guiaba a Minato al fondo de el bosque con una gran amabilidad, su sonrisa dulce en cada momento no dio alguna razón coherente a Minato para creer lo que veía.

Con duda el rubio paró en seco.

—¿Minato-sama?—pregunto con inocente duda.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

— Está en peligro. Y me preocupa—estaba en una semblante serio y decidido.

—Tu...—Minato se sonrojó e calló un momento mirando al piso . Pero luego se enfureció y dedico una mirada de pies a cabeza a la peli-rosa— No te metas en mis asuntos aldeana.

" _¿¡Aldeana!?_ "

—Soy la mejor amiga de su hijo. La chica que conoce desde pequeña. Me vio nacer junto con Naruto y no dejare que a usted le toquen un pelo. Yo solo ...usted... esto —el corazón de Sakura latía a mil por horas. Puso su mano en su pecho y comenzó a alzar la voz — ¡Minato-sama yo-

—¡Callate!—alzó la voz Minato furioso—. ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Una aldeana mas o una menos no me interesa! ¡Si quieres muere en el intento!

—¡Pues lo haré!— respondió igualmente— ¡Pero haré el intento por usted!

Minato se quedo impávido. Por un momento el cuerpo nuevamente se le ennegreció y en su mente vio a sus jefes. Cayó al suelo y se tomó de su cabellos gritando.

 _"¡Minato! ¿¡Que estas haciendo ahi?! ¡Mata a Danzo ya!"_

—¿Minato-sama?

"S-Sakura"Minato logra reconocer a Sakura entre su mente y su nublada vista. Luego volvió a su estado actual y rápidamente se paro e desplazó hacia el interior del bosque no sin antes ver por sobre sus hombros a Sakura , sonriéndole e riéndose coqueta e maliciosamente.

Sakura se sorprendió, el gesto de Minato la inmovilizó e a la vez sintió algo extraño en el pecho, un extraño y mal presentimiento.

Por entre el bosque Minato se adentró y Sakura la siguió. Muy lejos de él.

Naruto por otro lado, estaba contra unos 7 ANBUS, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo y usando su rasengan shuriken, combinado con sus multiclones de sombras. Era fuerte, poderoso e demostraba bastante que era hijo de Minato. Pero estos ANBUS eran experimentados hombres que se entrenaron para ocasiones extremas. Y esta les sonaba peculiar mas que extrema. Uno de ellos invoco unas 30 serpientes de distinto tamaño y algunas salían de la tierra agarrando al rubio de los pies , enterrandolos al suelo. Los clones estaban atrapados al igual que el original y todos los ANBUS se le fueron encima, matando a los clones y acorralando al original. Naruto levantó los brazos desganado y se molestó.

—Escucha ninja— dijo uno de ellos, el mas autoritario— el problema aca es tu padre el Hokage. No nosotros.

—¡Si como no! Ustedes y Danzo traman algo y no dejare que mi padre caiga en su trampa—dijo apuntando con el dedo a todos. Todos se quedaron viendo perplejos unos a los otros.

—¿De que hablas?—el hombre de verdad parecía confundido.

—¿Que están planeando los ANBUS con mi padre? ¡Diganlo ya!— la ira de Naruto comenzó a hacerse notar.

—Cálmate, no hemos ni haremos nada contra tu padre. Es mas, estamos verificando que pasa aqui.

Naruto se quedo quieto e callado por un rato.

—Últimamente dicen que ha estado actuando muy extraño, muy huraño y poco interesado en sus responsabilidades a parte de descortés y antipático. Al comienzo la gente creía que era algún mal rato, a nosotros también nos parece extraño su comportamiento. Y tú conoces bien a Minato—Naruto comenzó a ver que decían la verdad porque no eran los únicos que veían eso—. Entonces fuimos enviados para saber qué sucede realmente aquí.

—Puede ser mi madre—dijo mirando al piso y bajando la voz. Los demás se vieron entre si.

—Minato-sama es un hombre fuerte. El no confunde los sentimientos con las responsabilidades o relaciones externas. Es capaz de separar y no hacer notar sus líos. Porque tiene varios—. Naruto miro al ANBU y hizo una mueca berrinchuda.

 _"Yo soy una de esas_ " pensó.

—Ahora, déjanos proceder ninja—dejaron las armas y Naruto desganadamente cedió el paso. Los ANBUS comenzaron a dirigirse al bosque cuando Naruto los paro.

—¡Un momento!—gritó el rubio—Quiero ir con ustedes.

Minato por otro lado iba en direcciones extremas de manera muy rápida y Sakura por detrás estaba exhausta pero con ánimos de saber de su próxima parada. Aceleró más el paso viendo un poco más el cuerpo del hombre. Minato saltaba los árboles con rapidez y fuerza con un punto fijo y muy por detrás estaba Sakura que intentaba seguir su ritmo. Minato mira detrás suyo y acelera mas un evitando a Sakura , pero Sakura no se rinde y junta chakra en sus pies para acelerar al ritmo de Minato.

Al tiempo después logra moderar la distancia entre ambos sorprendiendo al rubio hombre quien a la vez estaba excitado. Retrocede un poco y esta vez va al ritmo de la chica.

—Que inteligente eres, Sakura-chan—se mostraba una coqueta sonrisa que sonrojó y puso demasiado nerviosa e inquieta a la muchacha.

—F-Fui entrenada por Tsunade -sama después de todo—dijo nerviosa pero segura mirando de frente.

—Ahora Tsunade está lejos.

—Lo se. Pero gracias a ella estoy muy bien formada.

—Eso veo —la mirada de Minato fue algo lujuriosa y la contempló de pies a cabeza.

" _Minato-sama_ "pensó Sakura acalorada y nerviosa. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Por que insistes en ayudarme?—preguntó fijando la mirada al frente.

—Porque...—Sakura ya no soportaba nada más estaba acalorada, nerviosa y frágil. Tenía una respiración que no la dejaba hablar y comenzaba a jadear cada vez que saltaba — Porque usted... es alguien importante para mi. Yo siento que es ...demasiado—se llevo las manos al pecho. Su rostro estaba que ardía.

Minato paró en una rama y se quedó viéndola. Sakura también paró en la misma y esta vez sin mirarlo conteniendose. Minato se acerco a ella y acerco su rostro al suyo con su mano en su barbilla.

Esta vez la respiración de Sakura casi era nula, la corta distancia con Minato le ganó y no hizo otra cosa que perderse en sus zafiros ojos, que la miraban con duda y incertidumbre. Su corazón estaba palpitando cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte y sus manos le comenzaban a sudar. Estaba paralizada y cerró los ojos. La caliente respiración de Minato caía en el rostro de la chica inquietandola cada vez más. Finalmente Minato termino por unir su nariz a la de ella y Sakura abrió la boca para sentir sus rojos labios, pero Minato sonrió y la soltó alejándose de ella.

—Sakura Haruno—dijo sonoramente mientras seguía el camino—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sakura vio a Minato perdidamente volviendo en si, pero esta vez un poco mas lejos de lo anterior.

" _Minato-sama_ " suspiro Sakura , siguió tras de él y no se rindió. Sakura ya había tirado la mitad de sus sentimientos afuera y no podía romper el hilo que llevaba, con mayor razón no quiso dejar esta prueba. Minato nuevamente aceleró el paso y Sakura con paciencia lo seguía. Quería seguirlo, insistía , era adictivo. Aparte las miradas que Minato le dedicaba eran un golpe dulce y cálido a su pecho.

Por un momento Minato paro y se dirigió a un pequeño lago cristalino que había en el bosque. Tomó una botella y le ofreció agua a Sakura quien venia jadeando.

—Agua por el esfuerzo—Sakura con alegría y tocándose el pecho respirando agitadamente lo aceptó.

Nuevamente Minato se torno negro y se arrodilló tocandose los cabellos gritando. Su cabeza estaba que le explotaba y comenzó a sudar mucho.

Sakura preocupada se le acercó, pero al intentarlo Minato tomó del brazo de Sakura para darse el impulso a pararse y le sonrió cansadamente levantándose y apoyándose en ella.

—N-No te preocupes por mí—su nariz roso cariñosamente por la mejilla de la chica y finalmente recayó en sus hombros. Sakura formó un pequeño y estrecho circulo con su boca y lo planto en la frente de Minato para luego acomodarlo en el suelo y ver sus heridas. Al terminar de curarlo Sakura se recuesta en su regazo y se quedó dormida.

Al tiempo después Minato se despierta y se levanta despertando a la peli-rosada. Sakura entre abre los ojos y logra ver como el rostro de Minato se acerca al de ella y siente como presiona sus labios a una de sus mejillas colorandola al instante y dejando un leve revuelo en su pecho.

* * *

 **Aquí dejo el cap 3... lo ire subiendo de apoco x.x el internet no me ayuda y el tiempo tampoco xD ...asi que paciencia**

 **Saludos :3**


	4. Hombre pecaminoso

**Hombre pecaminoso**

Naruto llegó al fondo de el bosque donde estaba Sakura quien estaba acostada en un mar de hojas que dejó Minato. Naruto preocupado se acercó a ella y ella demostraba una leve sonrisa de conformidad y sus piernas estaban flexionadas tocando sus brazos , teniendo una posición de acurruco total.

—¿Sakura-chan?—pensó en voz alta.

Por detrás de los arboles los ANBUS aparecieron acudiendo a Sakura, llevándola entre sus brazos y intentando despertarla. Sakura al despertar se alarmó de sobremanera.

—¡¿Minato-sama?! ¡¿Minato-sama?! —dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

—¿No estaba contigo?—preguntó Naruto.

—Pues si...—sus ojos brillaron en tan solo pensarlo—pero realmente no sé a donde se habra ido.

—¿Quién te dejó así?—dijo una de los ANBUS.

Sakura se soltó de quien la sostenía y se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Sakura-chan no! Ellos son bueno, no tienen nada que ver—dijo Naruto exaltado.

—Eso significa que...

—Somos enviados de Homura-sama a investigar esta situación—dijo el ANBU.

—Ya veo—dijo calmandose.

Comenzaron a caminar y de inmediato pararon al divisar una gran cantidad de arbustos y árboles tapando el otro lado.

—¿Alguién sabe dónde fue Minato-sama?—preguntó Sakura.

—Ustedes tendrán algo para ubicarlo—dijo Naruto a los ANBUS.

—Pues si. De hecho su chakra casi ni lo siento—dijo un ANBU sensor.

 _"¿Tan lejos fue?_ "pensó Sakura asombrada pestañeando.

—Haremos algo. Ustedes busquen en el extremo este y nosotros al oeste. Entre más distantes más rápido lo encontraremos. Minato se había dirigido a un bosque muy grande y no solo existe el norte.

Dicho eso Naruto y Sakura asintieron y siguieron su camino.

 **oOoOo**

Minato seguía su camino ciegamente. Su mirada inspiraba un profundo odio en un punto en especial: Danzo. La verdad no sabía a que iba a matar, pero si no lo hacía el moriría. No sabía a que se dirigía pero si no lo hacía de seguro algo grave sucedería. Y por muy dentro suyo Minato estaba asustado. Sentía que era el mismo Minato pero enjaulado en si mísmo. No lograba salir. Minato sabía las atrocidades que podía causar los malvados de la lluvia. Era un terror permanente , no podía hacer nada contra eso, era algo frustrante para él.

Minato aceleró más el paso y lanzó un pergamino ocultandolo entre la tierra para luego desaparecer entre los árboles.

 **oOoOoO**

Naruto y Sakura siguieron el camino tal cual como lo habían dicho los ANBUS calladamente. Sakura no podía mirarlo y más aún con todo lo que sentía por su padre por lo que no lo pudo disimular. Naruto la miró algo curioso ya que la chica estaba muy inquieta.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—¿Aun estas molesto?—dijo bajando la mirada.

—Sakura-chan no estoy molesto—dijo sonriendo alegremente y mostrándose positivo.

Sakura rió nerviosamente.

—Bueno es extraño que no te sientas mal.

—No me siento bien. Pero tú siempre lo haz amado...siempre—su voz le sonaba melancólica.

Sakura miró por el rabillo de su ojos a Naruto.

—Y como dicen. Si la amas , aguantala.

—No quiero que pienses eso—dijo molesta—Y a la próxima no respondo — pegó una terrorífica mirada al rubio quien tiritó y luego soltó una sonrisa triste.

—Para mi nunca fuiste una carga.

—Repito que lo siento—lo volvió a mirar angustiada.

—Sakura-chan no se a que quieres llegar. Yo se que debo de seguir adelante y que siempre te querré sea de la forma en que sea—dijo alegremente.

 _"Naruto siempre tan leal"_ pensó Sakura sonriendo tristemente.

Naruto miró hacia abajo y se percató de el pergamino que había dejado Minato. Se retrocedió a lanzar un kunai ya que creía que era algún mensaje de Gamabunta. Y el pergamino explotó.

Sakura se dirigió hacia Naruto preocupada y esperó a que terminara el humo. Luego de eso notó quie había un gran agujero en el suelo, tan grande que podía ver la profundidad en el.

 _"¿Naruto?_ "

No lograba ver al rubio, ella pensaba que son su suspicacia lograría salir pero no lo vió. Gritó su nombre y escuchó que muy a lo profundo le respondieron. Era Naruto.

—¿Cómo estás?—gritó de nuevo Sakura.

De repente siente como el rubio se acerca rápidamente hacia ella pero choca con algo invisible dejándolo en una esquina de el interior del hueco.

 _"¿Qué significa esto?"_ pensó Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡No puedo pasar!

Intentó utilizar su rasengan shuriken, el modo sabio e intentó pedir a Kurama pero este le negó ya que le asustaba esa portezuela.

—¿Y a tí qué te pasa ahora?—le dijo cómicamente molesto a Kurama.

—Esa portezuela es un chakra ligado al chakra de Minato. Lo que significa que si siquiera lo toco , puede llegar a eliminarme.

—¿Tan poderoso es mi padre?—preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

—No es eso. Es quien me metió a tu cuerpo y quien realmente me domina. Tu otra mitad.

Naruto gruñó.

—¡¿Y cómo rayos salgo de aquí?!—le preguntó furioso.

—Búscate ayuda externa—dijo Kurama bostezando.

—¡Naruto!—gritó Sakura—Esperemos a los ANBUS.

—Sakura-chan sigue tú—dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

—Protege a mi padre—dijo seriamente.

Sakura con decisión afirmó y se decidió sin más a seguir adelante.

 **oOoOoO**

Los ANBUS que estaban en dirección oeste invocaron un ave y volaron todos encima de ella ocupando al más sensorial de ellos para que le dijera su actual posición desde la altura.

—No siento nada por acá—dijo el ANBU sensor.

—Sigamos más adelante entonces.—dijo el líder ANBU—Vamos Kirou—le ordenó al pájaro quién se dirigió más al norte.

 **oOoOoOo**

Minato por otro lado entró a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de el bosque de Konoha con su Hiraishin no Jutsu y con un kunai rasgo fuertemente una gran piedra para que los guardias notaran que algo paso. Los guardias se dirigieron al mini espectaculo mientras Minato con una sonrisa ladina seguía hacia adelante. Los guardias concentraron la mirada en el y lanzaron pergaminos con extrañas orugas gigantes que lanzaban cedas en forma de hilo. Minato jugó con su kunai de forma alocada y ocupó nuevamente la misma técnica anterior entrando a un bosque. De nuevo.

En ese bosque comenzó a idealizar un rasengan y comenzó a correr con mucha alevosía mientras un clon suyo aparecía saltando desde los arboles agarrando a una persona que estaba oculta entre los arbustos. Minato entierra su Rasengan y el hombre se vuelve tronco. Ese hombre, era Danzo.

—Como lo supuse—rió pateando el tronco.

—Hokage-sama que imprudente atacar a un aliado así—dijo Danzo acercándose a Minato por detrás apuntando con una espada.

Minato cerró los ojos y creó una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabías que te estaba buscando?

—Me supuse que algo le habían tramado...Debe ser un problema que a usted lo están involucrando demasiado.

—¿Cómo hacer tratados clandestinos?—dijo dándose vuelta completamente y sonriendo ladinamente . Su pecho estaba a punto de ser clavado por esa espada.

Danzo abrió grandemente sus ojos.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

—De seguro me odias Danzo—dijo cerrando sus ojos—pero como Hokage te digo que el odio no es bueno.

—Usted nunca debió de ser Hokage—le dijo quejando Danzo.

—¿Y tú serías uno bueno Danzo?—le decía con burlesca mirada.

Danzo al sentir eso quiso proceder a enterrar la espada y Minato apareció por detrás pateandolo, pero Danzo la esquiva asechando con su espada sacando sangre de la mejilla de Minato.

Ambos se separaron y se observan con detención.

—Terminó esto Danzo.

—Hokage-sama esto acaba de comenzar. Será su gran fin—dijo sacando la venda de su ojo derecho.

 _"Sharingan"_ pensó serio Minato. Por un momento se quedaron quietos hasta que Minato comenzó a avanzar.

—¿Comprendes lo que es tener Sharingan Hokage-sama?—gritó Danzo avanzando.

—¡Cállate y mira! —gritó Minato haciendo un juego de movimientos de mano— ¡Magen: Narakumi no jutsu!

—¡Izanami!—dijo rápidamente Danzo cortando el trance de el ataque disminuyendolo y enredando la mente de ambos.

En un ambiente blanco ambos estaban paralizados flotando en la nada y a la vista Minato rodeado de un aura negra gigante que desprendía una sensación de imponencia y terror. Danzo vio aquel espectro que comenzaban a salirle ojos y boca.

 _"¡¿Qué es eso?_!" se preguntó.

Minato que estaba con la cabeza e brazos hacia adelante como medio muerto comenzó a avanzar y el espectro a expandirse.

 _"¿Qué significa esto?"_

Danzo no podía retroceder ni avanzar se sentía atrapado y comenzó a asustarse.

—¿Minato qué es lo que tienes en tu alrededor? — preguntó alterado Danzo.

Minato seguía inactivo y solo el espectro avanzaba por el. De repente sacó pies y manos y con rugido estiró su mano y enterró sus filosos, elasticados y largos dedos en cinco partes vitales del hombre: corazón, pulmón , estómago, ojos y los intestinos. Danzo del dolor gritó al clavar y y empuñar la mano retrocediendo y arrastrando todo lo que había descubierto. La escena volvió a la normalidad y en ese momento se vió a Minato con su cuerpo negro y ojos amarillos votando todas sus partes sacadas con su propia mano ensangrentada.

Se rió lamiendo la mano y tomó el cuerpo y sus partes para luego hacerlas cenizas.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sakura había llegado al final de la aldea buscaba por todos los lados a Minato. Miraba en círculos a su alrededor por si lo veía en algún árbol o algo así. Gritó su nombre y las aves comenzaron a volar.

 _"¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué será de él?"_

Confiaba en el pero era contra Danzo y por lo que le habían dicho tenía uno de los ojos de un Uchiha y que no podría atacar con facilidad. De repente sintió un movimiento de ramas en lo alto de un árbol. Sakura alzó la mirada al árbol y lo vio a él.

—Aqui estoy Sakura-chan—dicho recostado en una rama moviendo su kunai por el redondo orificio en donde terminaba.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia el árbol. Su corazón se volvió a prender y a acelerarse y volvió a sentir aquella gran adrenalina en el cuerpo.

—¿Qué hay de Danzo?—preguntó.

—¿Que sabes tu de esto?.

—Es que yo...—Sakura titubeó un segundo— entienda que lo hice porque me importa mucho.

Minato de una manera muy ágil se dirigió hacia Sakura quien nunca noto hasta tenerlo a centímetros de cerca. Minato la cubrió con sus brazos y su respiración caía en su oreja. Sakura impresionada lograba perderse en su respiración que daba un cierto agrado en su oreja. Lentamente comenzó a abrazarle por la cintura hasta dirigir su boca a su mejilla.

—Gracias—le susurró Minato.

Aquel susurro derritió a la pelirosa y hizo cerrar sus ojos. Minato comenzó a rozar cariñosamente su nariz en su cuello para comenzar a besarlo insistentemente. Cada beso era potente , fuerte y garrotador. Sakura comenzó a aferrarse de su capa cuando este la comenzó a besar por su cervical y a morder su oreja ,soltó un fuerte gemido y reposó sus brazos en la espalda del hombre. Se echó hacia atrás mientras Minato comenzaba a descubrir la blusa y tocar su pequeño seno por debajo del brasier.

Minato aferraba sus caninos en su cuello mientras acariciaba su seno rozando su pezón erectándose aún más.

—¡Ah!— gimió de placer.

Minato comenzó a pellizcar y a lamer sin delicadeza el duro pezón mientras Sakura abrió la boca y gemía . Su mano agarró uno de sus muslos y la jaló hacia adelante haciendo sentir su gran erección. Sakura gimió al toque de su erección con su pelvis y a la lengua que pasaba por su pezón. Minato sacó de su boca el seno y comenzó a tocar su entrada acelerando e profundizando el rose entrometiendo por fuera los dedos por encima de su ropa. Se lamió el labio inferior y introdujo su mano en sus bragas para introducir sus dedos en su entrada, nuevamente hizo gemir a Sakura una y otra vez cada vez que introducía mas sus dedos por su interior mientras mordía su oreja. Sakura estaba tensa y mojada , se aferraba fuertemente de la espalda de Minato.

Minato sacó las manos de de su intimidad y bajó sus bragas e calzas y descubrió su masculinidad y lo introdujo lentamente. Azotó a Sakura en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella y Sakura soltó un gran gemido y una sonrisa maliciosa. Minato comenzó a embestirla despacio e profundamente. Minato, quien ahora tomaba de las caderas de Sakura puso un dedo en su pezón haciendo movimientos circulares excitando y agrandando los gemidos rápidos de Sakura. Sakura mantenía sus piernas levantadas y Minato aferró sus brazos en su cintura para culminar con el proceso.

—¡Minato-sama! — gemía fuertemente Sakura—. ¡M-Me voy a correr!

Minato aceleró el proceso mientras besaba su barbilla. Sakura jalo de los cabellos rubios de Minato y gimió fuertemente al sentir como el caliente liquido recorría cada parte de su vientre y como su cuerpo se tensaba y entumecía. Finalmente Minato besa alocadamente a Sakura. Revuelca sus cabellos y Sakura hace lo mismo con los suyos. Eso quería ella, un beso suyo y por fin lo había logrado. Con ganas Sakura cambia de posición y lo azota contra el árbol besandolo alocadamente mientras hacia que sus pezones rosas se apegasen a su pecho y masajee fuertemente su gran hombría.

—Sakura...—gemía Minato.

De repente Minato sintió un ave pasar por encima de ellos y sacó rápidamente a Sakura de encima.

—¿M-Minato sama?—preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

—Los ANBUS—dijo subiendo su zipper del pantalón.

Sakura rápidamente se puso sus calzas e bragas, bajó su brazier y arregló su camisa. En un instante mas aparecen los ANBUS en el ave y bajan rápidamente hasta topar con el suelo. Uno de ellos se acerca a Minato y lo encierra en una especie de burbuja que lo deja inconsciente.

—¿Va a estar bien?—le preguntó Sakura al que atacó. Mientras el le respondía con un meneo positivo.

Por entre su mente logró ver a sus jefes felicitándolo por la muerte de Danzo pero extrañados por como lo mató. Al parecer el demonio en que ellos mismos lo metieron estaba creciendo y ganándose excesiva posesión en Minato. El líder se comunicó con Minato y para su sorpresa Minato no estaba , sino ese demonio que les sonreía con malicia.

* * *

 **Sasu linda solo falta un cap mas termino tu regalo . La verdad es que ya lo tengo listo solo que debo cerciorarme de que este todo bien. Aqui esta la parte lemmon y la muerte de Danzo. Hombre pecaminoso por una muerte y dia de sexo jojojo. Preciosa Sasu espero que te este gustando *-* y gracias a los que me siguen**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Saludos :3**


	5. El amor es mas fuerte

Naruto en el gran profundo hueco invocó a Gamabunta y se paró sobre el. Gamabunta como pudo se aferró entre los costados y regañó a Naruto.

—¿Por qué me invocas en esta situación tan incómoda tonto?

—Es que...no puedo salir de aquí—dijo seriamente. Al ver tan serio a Naruto Gamabunta se comenzó a preocupar.

—¿Qué sucede niño?

—Mi padre no está bien...Y dejé a Sakura-chan sola.

—¿Minato-sama?¿Qué le sucedió?

—Eso es lo que nadie sabe. ¿Tú sabes cómo romper este sello rana vieja?

—Primero deja de llamarme así—dijo molesto— Y segundo al parecer que has caído en una trampa que Minato creó para ti en caso de cortarte un camino.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

—Creo que tiene sus asuntos personales. O el peligra y no quiere que le sigas, ya que puedes morir en el intento.

—Rana vieja sacame de aqui ahora.

Gamabunta suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—¿Hablaste con Kurama?

—Si y me dijo que no podía.

— Yo tampoco...

—¿Que?—dijo exaltado agrandando sus ojos —¿Por qué?

—¡Callate! —dijo molesto porque lo había interrumpido—Pero puedo ayudarte. Sígueme.

Gamabunta se soltó, Naruto se inquietó y se sostuvo fuertemente de el sapo y ambos cayeron al fondo de el gran hoyo.

...

Sakura miraba preocupada a Minato quien dormía dentro de una burbuja rosada. Al verlo descansar inertemente de perfil Sakura se sonrojó. Amó la forma en que su cabellos se revolvían con el agua y como el ligeramente abría la boca y soltaba burbujas. Sus manos estaban hacia adelante inertes y sus piernas abiertas levemente hacia adelante.

" _Un príncipe_ " pensó Sakura sonriendo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Anbu que le preguntó por Naruto.

—Cierto Naruto—se dijo—El esta por aca—alzó un brazo y direcciono a la derecha. Doblaron en la dirección que dijo Sakura y vieron un hoyo gigante pero no al rubio.

—¡Naruto llegamos!—dijo Sakura.

Al no notar respuesta Sakura pensó en que se pudo haber muerto.

 _"No él no es así_ " pensó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No lo veo por ningún lado—dijo el principal.

—Ni yo lo veo en ningun rincon de este sector—dijo el sensor recorriendo el lugar.

" _Naruto_ " se preocupó Sakura.

...

Naruto y Gamabunta cayeron en un lugar colorido con grandes monumentos de sapos y con mucha área verde.

—¿Por que me envias aqui rana fea?—decía Naruto.

—¿Que te dije de dejar de llamarme asi?

—Naruto-chan—se acercaba una ranita pequeña.

—Gamakichi—exclamó Naruto.

Gamakichi saludo amigablemente a Naruto y por detrás aparecieron los demás los reunió a todos y hizo un gesto de que ocurría algo grave.

—¿Que sucede jefe?—dijo Gamaken.

—Minato sama ha ocupado ese pergamino en Naruto.

Todos los sapos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—¿Tiene alguna salida?—preguntó Naruto.

—Tenemos que conversar con Kurama-sama—dijo el pequeño sapo.

—Pero si Kurama no puede el lo dijo—afirmó Naruto.

—Tu no puedes controlarlo, pero ese pergamino se acopla a la misma bestia es la entrada a la puerta del dominio—dijo Gamabunta.

—¿Ah?—se preguntó Naruto.

—En pocas palabras o es Kurama o eres tu. No pueden ser mezclados—se expresó el gran sapo.

—Pero Kurama me dijo...

—Eso dijo Minato-sama pero Jiraiya-sama nos dijo algo que Kurama no sabe y Minato erró.

Naruto abrió grandemente sus ojos.

...

Un Anbu tocó la capa invisible que había en el hoyo y se exaltó.

—¿Esto no es acaso el pergamino de Minato-sama?

" _¿Pergamino de Minato sama?_ " pensó Sakura atenta y curiosa.

El líder Anbu volvió a tocar la pared invisible y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que significa que lo que está a punto de suceder, no es nada bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que suceder...

Sakura no terminó de hablar cuando sintieron un gran movimiento en el piso y un fuerte viento que provenía de el hoyo. Se sostuvieron como pudieron y de el hoyo salió un demonio rojo con nueve colas furioso rompiendo la pared parándose en una esquina.

—¿Naruto?—dijo anonadada Sakura.

—Ese no es Naruto. Es Kurama—dijo seriamente el Anbu.

Sakura se estremeció y comenzó a retroceder lentamente al ver al de nueve colas en vivo y directo. Vió preocupada a Minato y notó que había despertado y que estaba mirándolo fija y penetrantemente. Minato comenzó a revolcarse en la burbuja y a perder la respiración y preocupada Sakura con un golpe rompió la burbuja tendiendo a Minato entre sus brazos. Por un momento Minato la miró fijamente y Sakura acarició su mejilla para el sonreirle con malicia y agarrar de su hombro para darse el impulso para levantarse.

Botó todo el agua de su boca y se dirigió hacia Naruto a paso lento y sonámbulo.

Los Anbus se percataron de que Minato despertó y comenzaron a lanzarle justus para calmarlo pero Minato con una rapidez inhumana los esquivaba.

Uno de ellos quiso meterse en su mente pero salió de inmediato, ya que en su ser vió a una figura negra con ojos boca y cuerpo que le saltó de frente sacándolo de inmediato.

—¡El tiene un demonio!—dijo el Anbu.

—Kazuki, ¿tienes el pergamino de sellado?—preguntó el Anbu líder.

—Eso solo tiene el mismo que lo metió—dijo el Anbu sellador.

—¿Quién demonios lo metió?—preguntó el Anbu.

Dentro la mente de Minato se logró ver una pelea entre el demonio y Ruroi con los demás ya que no lograban para nada controlar al Hokage y les molestaba de sobremanera lo que habían ellos mismos creado.

—Demonio, debes seguir mis ordenes no a tu cuenta—dijo molesto Ruroi.

El demonio rugió y comenzó a lanzar sus dedos y agarrar de las piernas a cada uno. Ruroi antes de ser comido hizo un jutsu desapareciendo junto con los demás de la mente de Minato y apareciendo en el mismo bosque.

Los demás al verlo se sorprendieron y se miraron dudosos. Sakura se acercó a ellos pero sin poder su camino Minato se dio vuelta rápidamente y se torno negro y de ojos amarillos abriendo descomunalmente la boca rugiendo. Esta vez su ropa se comenzó a romper y a sacar musculatura y agrandarse. Furioso se dirigió hacia los hombres de la lluvia y los comenzó a atacar.

Sakura impactada se aferró en un árbol y vio cómo comenzó a crear una especie de Bijudama pero esta era blanca y brillante. La soltó y se produjo una especie de tornado que hacía volar y sangrar a cualquiera por la densidad de viento. Todos se sostuvieron menos los hombres porque Minato o mejor dicho el demonio estiró sus brazos y alargó sus dedos clavandolos en las mismas partes donde había sido clavado Danzo matándolos al instante.

Sakura impávida se acercó hacia Minato para hacerlo reaccionar pero un Anbu la cogió de la cintura y la alejó.

—¡Minato -sama!—gritó llorando.

Se habían olvidado completamente de Naruto quien apareció por detrás atacando a Minato. Minato intentó zafarse y agarró de las piernas a Kurama y lo lanzó fuertemente. Entre Naruto y Minato tiraron una bijudama sacando la mitad de el bosque votandolos a todos.

En un ambiente de agua amarilla estaba Naruto inerte sin poder despertar. Y frente suyo en un agua negra estaba Minato igual que el. Naruto se inquietaba ya que se estaba ahogando y Minato estaba quieto.

—¡Despierta Naruto!—dijo una ronca voz.

De repente Naruto despertó y se encontró en un lugar neutro con Kurama y a su frente aquel demonio con su padre inerte.

—¿Esto es...?

—El demonio negro—dijo Kurama.

—¡Padre!¿Estás bien?—gritó Naruto.

—Naruto, esta inconsciente—dijo Kurama.

—Así que esto era lo que ponía raro a mi padre.

El demonio comenzó a acercarse a Kurama y este a defenderse. Mientras ambos se atacaron , Kurama con sus garras e potentes ataques y el demonio con sus dedos, Naruto hizo el intento de acercarse a su padre pero había algo que le impedía y lo electrocutaba.

" _No puedo pasar_ "

Minato y Kurama peleaban brutalmente derribando árboles, cortando caminos , creando hoyos y destruyendo casi todo el bosque. Los Anbus intentaron detener a ambos con el sello de demonios pero solo podía con Kurama ya que el otro era un demonio desconocido y no estaba en el sello.

 _"Debo de hacer algo"_ pensó Sakura. No soportaba ver sufrir a sus dos queridas personas ya lo vivió con el y Sasuke y no quería que se repitiese de nuevo.

Por dentro de Minato Naruto se devolvió hacia Kurama, sacó chakra de el y creo un Rasengan abalanzándose hacia la puerta que se rompió. Se dirigió hacia su padre pero el demonio no lo dejó y se puso frente suyo.

Sakura se subió a un árbol y comenzó a saltarlos hasta llegar al punto en donde peleaban. Minato y Naruto comenzaron a entrelazarse con colas y garras hasta que el demonio comenzó a separarse de él y alargar sus dedos para enterrarlos en Kurama y Naruto a enterrar sus garras cuando Sakura se puso entre ambos golpeando el piso.

Sakura con valentía se acercó a Minato y intentó golpearlo pero Minato solo la sacaba de la pista con un golpe, asi seguidamente hasta que el mismo cuerpo de Minato internamente comenzó a respirar y a inquietarse.

Naruto logró ver el movimiento de su padre, pero el demonio aun lo controlaba y solo estaba ahí despierto.

Sakura seguía atacando sin descanso y Minato seguía reaccionando cada vez más. Naruto veía como el demonio comenzaba a desesperarse porque se hacía menor y Kurama podía comenzar a controlarlo. Sakura totalmente herida veía como Minato recuperaba su forma y Naruto atacaba cada vez más fuerte. Fue que sonrió cansadamente al verlo y sostuvo el cuerpo de el rubio mayor alejándose de el ataque y reposando su cuerpo en el suelo, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla mirándolo con pasión y amor único. Minato abrió grandemente sus ojos y comenzó a desteñirse y sus ojos se tornaron color azul oscuro. De repente por detrás de Sakura se ve que Naruto venía con un ataque potente y Minato agarra a Sakura la abraza y la saca de de ese lugar.

Mientras en la mente de Minato el hombre comenzó a reaccionar tosiendo y ahogándose mientras el demonio comenzaba a achicarse rápidamente y Kurama comenzaba a atacar con más seguridad . Naruto de repente vió a Gamakichi y este le paso un pergamino.

—Este lo liberara Naruto-chan.

—Bien—dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

Naruto lo planta en el rostro de Minato y el demonio comenzó a desesperarse y a inquietarse de forma alocada y comenzó a ser absorbido por el pergamino.

Al terminar de absorber Gamakichi se lleva el pergamino y desaparece.

Sakura quien estaba agarrada de Minato logra notar un cambio en su mirada, más vivaz y clara y besa su mejilla sonrojando de inmediato al rubio.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Lo amo—dijo con dulce y cansada mirada.

Minato impresionado dirigió su mirada a Naruto quien iba a atacar y agarró a Sakura y la sacó del lugar.

—Aquí estarás bien—dijo dejándola cuidadosamente en un árbol. Sakura le sonrió y Minato también. Dejándola sola y sacando un pergamino se dirigió hacia Naruto.

Naruto quien estaba descontrolado totalmente se dirigió hacia los Anbus pero por detrás apareció Minato plantandole el pergamino en el cuerpo desesperando a Kurama , disolviendolo.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, comenzó a bajar el agua y este poder respirar, logrando Kurama volver a entrar.

Naruto vuelve a su estado humano todo herido y sangrando mientras Minato lo toma en brazos y se los deja a los Anbus.

—Llevenlo a enfermería—ordenó.

—¿Hokage sama y usted?—preguntó un Anbu.

—Yo ya estoy bien. Es Naruto quien me importa.

Dicho eso todos los Anbus se llevaron a Naruto mientras Minato se dirigió hacia Sakura quien estaba agotadisima y herida.

" _Todo lo que te causé...por mi culpa_ " pensó.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la enfermería junto a su hijo.

Dentro de la enfermería estaba Tsunade y Shizune dando una revisión al hospital justamente encontrándose con este caso.

—¿Hokage-sama qué ocurre aquí?—preguntó la rubia.

—Es culpa mía—dijo serio y algo angustiado Minato.

—Minato sama ¿acaso recuerda algo de que le ocurrió?—preguntó un Anbu que estaba junto a Sakura.

Minato se quedo pensativo por unos momentos.

—Tengo recuerdos borrosos—respondió.

—¿Recuerda aquel demonio que tenía en su ser?

—¿Demonio?—preguntó incrédula Tsunade.

—Es una larga historia Tsunade -san —dijo con vergüenza—. Pero recuerdo que algo me mandaba a hacer daño y me siento culpable.¿ Donde esta Danzo?

—No lo encontramos Hokage-sama—respondió el Anbu.

—El deberia de investigar esto—reclamó Minato.

De repente sintió como Naruto comenzó a reaccionar y se acercó a él.

—¿Naruto estas bien?—pregunto el rubio a su hijo.

—¿Como estas gruñón?

Minato se sonrojo y avergonzó.

—¿D- De qué hablas?

—Olvidalo , de seguro no recuerdas nada—dijo riendo—¿Qué hay de Sakura-chan?

—Está al lado en la otra camilla—dijo indicando con su mano la camilla.

—¿Salió herida? ¿La herí denuevo?—se exaltó el rubio.

—No fuiste tu. Fui yo—dijo con tristeza.

Naruto se entristeció.

—Creo que le debo una disculpas.

—Creo que te perdonara—dijo Naruto riendo.

Luego de salir el hospital Naruto y Sakura se fueron contentos por su misión inesperada saliera victoriosa y Minato los logró encontrar trayendoles comida.

—Deben de tener hambre—dijo alegremente.

—Muchas gracias Minato-sama—dijo contenta Sakura.

Luego Minato citó a Sakura especialmente para pedirle disculpas y Sakura le dijo que no se preocupara que ella lo hacia porque lo había querido. Minato se sonrojó a la vez la miró con ternura y cariño.

 **Meses** **después**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto comenzaba a emerger en sus entrenamientos y Hinata la observaba desde lo lejos en una banca vestida con una vestido lila largo mostrando una pequeño bulto en su vientre . Naruto cansado se acercó a ella y tomó de su mano para acariciar su vientre. Hinata lo besó y lo abrazó.

—Lo ves que si serias correspondido algún día—dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

—Nunca vi llegar esto. Creeme.—dijo besándola y tocando su vientre.

—Será un varón—acaricio su mejilla.

—¿Y como se llamara?

—Boruto.

La sonrisa se agrandó en Naruto y dió vueltas a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Durante el periodo de construcción de el bosque , se logró encontrar muchas cenizas esparcidas y algún que otro órgano achicharrado. Los ANBUS fueron llamados y anunciaron la muerte de Danzo, y ellos al descubrir quien fue prefirieron ocultarlo y darle los órganos a los animales puesto que un ANBU de la lluvia les informó el caso y Minato no era el culpable de esto. Por lo tanto nunca se dio a luz el fin de todo esto.

Mientras por otro lado en un bosque Sakura observaba las flores, estaba vestida con una vestido largo blanco con una larga caída desde la terminación de sus pechos hasta la punta de los pies mostrando un con un gran bulto en su estómago. Estaba sola y cortando las flores algo pensativa. El viento sopló y meció fuertemente su cabello rosado.

Por detrás se vió llegar a Minato con sus brazos tras su espaldas con algo en sus manos. Sakura notó su presencia y el corazon se aceleró. Pero a la vez estaba algo impaciente y incomoda ya que le habían dicho que Minato no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó alegremente el rubio.

—Contenta. Esperándola—dijo tocando su vientre.

—Sakura yo quería...

Sakura levantó la mano en signo de que se callara y suspiro.

—No es necesario Minato-sama —dijo rendida dándole la espalda.

Minato se acercó más a ella y le habló muy de cerca.

—Puede que creo que se de que hablas.

Sakura se dio vuelta y lo vió sorprendida.

—Pero de seguro no recuerda nada.

—Puede ser—dijo rodando sus ojos hacia todos lados—O puede que no.

Minato sonrió abiertamente y sacó sus brazos de su espalda mostrando un presente que le estaba dando.

—Es para mi futura hija.

—¿Y qué hay de Naruto?—preguntó Sakura impresionada.

—Ya lo sabía. Lo reconoció desde siempre—respondió el rubio. Luego subió los hombros como si fuese lo más normal.

Sakura quiso llorar de emoción y no se contuvo. Abrazó fuertemente a Minato mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus ojos y lo besó de forma intensa mientras Minato le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Sakura lo vio fijamente a sus ojos con alegría y con una sonrisa y Minato comenzó a tocar su vientre.

—Seré nuevamente padre—se rió, acaricio su vientre y lo besó—Bienvenida al mundo mi nueva Namikaze.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se quedaron abrazados mirando como el sol se despedía de ellos y como las flores acunaban una nueva familia.

 **Diez años después**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto volvía del trabajo cansado. Nadie le dijo que ser Hokage iba a ser fácil. Abrió la puerta y una niña igual a el pero con el cabello de Hinata comenzó a gritar de alegría. Boruto apareció saludando con alegría desde la escalera y Hinata lo esperaba con la comida hecha y lo recibió con un intenso beso. Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a contar de su dia como nuevo Hokage.

Mientras en el cementerio de Konoha Sakura y una pequeña pelirrosa que traía un vestido rosa pálido ceñido y su banda en la frente,llevaba unos shorts cortos y un unos guantes. De ojos azules pero iguales a los suyos miraban con algo de nostalgia una minita. Le habían tendido flores y regalos para festejar un gran dia. Minato había muerto en pre guerra que hubo durante este tiempo, por la misma razón se dejó primero a Tsunade, pero por la guerra ocurrida se le dio a Kakashi y por casi rapto a Hinata llegó a manos a Naruto ese poder. Su hija creció durante toda la guerra, y no se arrepintió de nacer de un padre tan excepcional como Minato. Por algo nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Mama?

Sakura estaba llorando delante de su hija, la vio y le sonrió con todas sus ganas.

—Este dia...es tu cumpleaños como padres...te lo deseamos con tu corazón Sayuri.

Sayuri sonrió a su padre y a su madre y se rompió a llorar junto a su madre. Al tan solo recordarlo lloraba de nostalgia, tristeza ,alegría y orgullo.

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Por Fin** **actualizo y dejo como terminada esta historia ! Viva el Minasaku y sobretodo este el regalo de mi gran Amiga Secreta Sasu Love Forever! Espero que de verdad te haya gustado nose que me salio al final pero es lo que se me ocurrio xDDD**

 **Bueno hablando de el final quise dejarlo lo mas actual me refiero a la muerte de Minato y a Naruto Hokage ...y a Boruto y Himawari. Ahora por la hija de Minato y Sakura no es nada real pero quería esto xDD**

 **Y..¿Diganme que tal,es parece mi primer fic largo terminado :P?**

 **Saludos hermosos!**


End file.
